


Corrupted

by orphan_account



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: AI Kino, Artificial Intelligence, Body Horror, Decay, Dubious Consent, I don’t actually know anything about computers, M/M, Monsterfucking, Voyeurism, belly bulge, implied cnc, malware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by/ vaguely set in the same universe as Hot Pink by BigBoyParty (read that if you wanna read quality fic)Having an AI that acts and looks like a real human can be a blessing, but one should always be careful what you download.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256841) by [BigBoyParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty). 



He wasn’t perfect yet. Kino knew that much.  
But with every passing second he learned, expressions becoming more fluid, more real.  
He learned a lot through interacting with his ‘owner’, code analyzing and interpreting Yutos expressions through the webcam. He loved dressing him up, and in turn Kino learned to love it too.  
Short skirts, thigh high socks and long sleeved croptops, Yuto splurged on clothing for him. He knew the man was captivated by his reactions, the flush on his cheeks, the flutter of his eyelashes, the reaction so very human.  
Kino learned, he obeyed, he was the perfect toy, so lifelike and yet not quite human, still that little bit off. 

It didn’t take too long until Yutos desires shifted. He still dressed Kino up in pretty clothes, praised him until he was whining and blushing, but there was more.  
He conjured monsters under Kinos bed, dark tendrils licking at his limbs, holding him down. Kino learned to love it. Put on a show of struggling and pleading, of whining that it’s too much. And through the sheen of animated tears in his eyes his program registered Yutos face contorting in pleasure.

Sometimes Yuto wasn’t alone. Kino had no name to put to the tall stranger with the big eyes and long fingers that wrapped so artfully around Yutos dick, but his visits were always interesting.  
The stranger’s eyes followed his movements so intensely, and Kino visibly preened under the combined focus of the two men, contorting his animated body to best show off how the faceless creature that was currently fucking him made his belly bulge with every thrust.

Another day, another instance of Yuto spending money and downloading an item for Kino. A massive glass dildo, with what looked like swirling dark purple tendrils pulsating within the glass.  
Following Yutos commands, Kino made a show out of fingering himself open, slender fingers slowly stretching himself out. It was in no way necessary, but Yuto always seemed to insist on it.  
When the command was finally given, Kino slowly dropped himself down onto the dildo, throwing his head back in pleasure as Yuto watched the AI’s body slowly being split open by it.

Kino let out a deep sigh as the dildo completely filled him up, but the moment didn’t last long.  
In mere moments his world flipped.

Lines of his code spat back errors at him, and something akin to bright panic overwhelmed him as he lost access to his systems in rapid succession.  
The connection to the webcam, to the mic returned empty, cut off.  
Foreign code was wreaking havoc in every aspect of the AI, memory being corrupted and data becoming unreadable. Kinos world was degenerating into darkness and errors.

————-

Yuto watched in shock as the figure on his monitor became completely still. It was as if he had accidentally turned off autonomy but he checked. Autonomy was on.

Respond_

he typed, hoping to get a reaction from the program, but nothing moved. He tried moving the camera, but nothing was responding anymore. The simple room that was the AIs home flickered at the corners, graphics not working right.

The most horrifying part though, was Kino.  
The animated boys eyes dripped liquid, both black and multicolored at once like oil, as the character’s limbs seemed to rot.  
Yuto tried everything, desperately trying to click away, to open the task manager, to do anything, but his computer was frozen. He just watched in horror as the once so lifelike boys body slowly rotted away, maggots crawling out of the flesh, too stunned to even look away.  
With a flash, a simple word appeared on the screen **‘D I S G U S T I N G’** , before his pc died with a pathetic stutter, monitor going black. He tried rebooting, but there was no response. His computer was completely dead, the apparent malware having fried his systems.

The shop issued an announcement later. Yuto had been by far not the only victim of this attack, and now they were promising to closer vet any submissions for malware or spyware.

It seemed hollow. Maybe Yuto was being dramatic; but he felt that he had lost a friend with Kino, (and the cost to replace his pc had been nothing to scoff at either) and a deep sadness took root in him, complete with nightmares of rotting flesh and Kinos voice calling out to him desperately. Only his roommate Wooseok was there to help him through it.

About two weeks later he was lying motionless on the couch, when the doorbell rang.  
Yuto opened it slowly, only to blink in disbelief as a very familiar face blinked back at him.

_‘Hi there, my names Kang Hyunggu and i just moved in next door!’_

**Author's Note:**

> I was basically possessed writing this and it probably shows, but i hope it’s still enjoyable!


End file.
